Party Foxy
Foxy powraca wraz z The Return to Freddy's 2 i piątką swych towarzyszy z poprzedniej części gry. Ponownie rozpoczyna próby zabicia nocnego stróża w ciągu pięciu nocy. Jak reszta animatroników, którzy powrócili otrzymał nowe modele i oryginalny styl bycia, ale nadal zagraża nam tak długo, jak nie ma 6AM i końca nocy, ale teraz znęca się nad Cawton Cotts'em. W przeciwieństwie do Freddy'ego Fazbear'a, Bonnie'go, Chici, Złotego Freddy'ego, Sugar'a i Kitty Fazcat, przed którymi, aby się obronić zakłada się maskę, na niego wpływa światło. Wygląd Foxy, jak reszta animatroników otrzymał swój własny model. Na ogół bazuje on na poprzedniej, zapożyczonej teksturze, ale jest inaczej zbudowany. Obydwie jego nogi składają się z dwóch segmentów w tym górne są szare, a dolne karmazynowe, jak większość części ciała. Jednak wnętrze uszu i brzuch są kremowe, a element modelu pod tułowiem także jest szary, jak część nóg, co w połączeniu symbolizuje spodnie. Pysk jest wypełniony białymi, ostrymi zębami. Pomiędzy jego korpusem i rękami widoczne jest kawałek endoszkieletu łączący go z nimi. Lewe oko jest przykryte czarną, piracką opaską. Ma szpiczaste uszy i odstającą sierść z obu stron głowy. Jego stopy posiadają 3 wystające kable. Zachowanie Foxy zaczyna się poruszać począwszy od nocy 2. W przeciwieństwie do oryginalnego animatronika, który pojawiał się nigdzie indziej, jak korytarz lub Części/Usługi, a ten drugi przypadek to po prostu Easter Egg. Tutaj także bardzo rzadko niczym Złoty Freddy z Five Nights at Freddy's wchodził do Wschodniego Korytarza, ale korzysta jednak z systemu lokacji. Poza tym odwiedza Korytarz zdecydowanie rzadziej niż oryginał, ale gdy już to robi, trzeba reagować szybko. Odgania się go w ten sam sposób, co w Five Nights at Freddy's 2 przez ciągłe świecenie latarką aż zniknie. Lokacje Gdy się włączy to pojawi się w Pokoju Imprez 2, co sygnalizuje specyficznym odgłosem ,,Dam-Dam-Dam". Co prawda ten dźwięk zapewnia graczowi pewność o jego pojawieniu się, ale może go w pokoju nie widzieć, gdy będzie tam inny animatronik, który go zakryje, a na dodatek on sam może prowadzić do niewidzenia "kolegi" znajdującego się w tej lokacji wraz z nim. Gdy wyjdzie z pokoju sprawi, że na kamerach pojawią się zakłócenia zakrywające obraz, a po opuszczeniu dotychczasowego domu i pojawieniu się przed biurem, w korytarzu obraz wróci do normy. Po wygonieniu, rozpocznie całą trasę od nowa. Ciekawostki *W tej części gry wydaje się być dalej używany w przeciwieństwie do Five Nights at Freddy's 2. *Dopiero w tej grze jest w całości. *On, Marionetka i Dug są jedynymi, na których nie wpływa maska Freddy'ego. *Jest zdecydowanie mniejszy od np. Freddy'ego. *To jest jedyna postać foxy'ego w całym uniwersum fnaf'a i jego fan-game'ów, który ma spodnie w innym kolorze niż brązowy. Galeria Party Foxy w pokoju imprez 2.jpg|Party Foxy w Pokoju imprez 2 900.png|Party Foxy we Wschodnim korytarzu Foxyhallway.png|Party Foxy w korytarzu 181.png|Foxy w korytarzu w wersji Alpha Party Foxy jumpscare.gif|Party Foxy jumpscare AS.png|Party Foxy w Nocy Niestandardowej Kategoria:TRTF 2 Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:TRTF 2 Kategoria:TRTF 2 Kategoria:Generacja Party Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Generacja Party Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:TRTF 2 Kategoria:Generacja Party Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Generacja Party Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:TRTF 2 Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Lis Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:TRTF 2 Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:TRTF 2 Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Generacja: Party Kategoria:Lisy Kategoria:TRTF 2 Kategoria:Lisy Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:TRTF 2 Kategoria:Generacja: Party Kategoria:TRTF 2 Kategoria:Lisy Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Generacja: Party Kategoria:TRTF 2 Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Lisy Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:TRTF 2 Kategoria:TRTF 2 Kategoria:Generacja: Party Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Lisy